Episode 14
* Barkley and Vahlka both have a strange dream where in Mysa'aor warns them away from the Fiend's Mirror underneath them in the mansion. He claims it would be "Generally Unpleasant" but makes no attempt to actually stop them. * Kakara takes off over night, leaving a poorly spelled note explaining her absence. She's gone to the feywild to look for Baba Yaga, who stole her wings. * We of course, do exactly what Mysa'aor warned us not to do, because we are incredibly stupid. * We gather our things and head beneath the Alchemist's Lab, finding the fiend's mirror almost immediately. It has Vecna iconography around it. The party hesitates and considers going back when things get spooky but Deacon is unspookered and just walks right up to it and touches it. He vanishes, we all freak out. * One by one we all vanish in turn. Barkley finds herself talking to Mysa'aor in the void. He warns her that her friends have been separated into dream worlds of their own creation. That they were being preyed on by a creature called Hadernyx the Dream Eater. * Barkley went into Olivia's Dream first. In the dream, Olivia was 17 years old and on a ship heading to Tamvrien with her family and a friend. Barkley entered the dream through a mirror labelled with the text "What kind of person believes in trust?" She came up through the bottom deck, and talked with Olivia, trying to convince her that the scene was a dream. Barkley successfully managed to awaken Olivia from the dream by stabbing Hadernyx, who had taken the form of Olivia's friend Bran. * Second, Olivia and Barkley went into Vahlka's dream. They entered through a mirror labelled with the text "Who is the villain of your story?" In the dream, Vahlka was a Grand Warden of Umbravall and her sister Andrith was the Grand Cleric and had never been imprisoned. The warden Neronvain was also present as a Warden-Commander. Barkley stabbed the dream Nero, and Olivia successfully managed to awaken Vahlka from the dream by stabbing Hadernyx, who had taken the form of Andrith. * The girl's next went into Godfrey's dream. They entered the dream through a mirror labelled with the text "What do you do if there are no answers?" In the dream, Godfrey was about to discover an arcane secret of some sort, but Barkley successfully managed to awaken Godfrey by stabbing Hadernyx, who had taken the form of the book he was reading. * Barkley, Olivia, Vahlka, and Godfrey entered Deacon's dream through a mirror with an image of a castle overlooking a small town that was labelled "What does evil reflect: action or intention?" In the dream, Deacon was drunk, holding an empty bottle, and bent over a table, while the ghosts of his party floated above him. Vahlka stabbed the Andrith ghost, but the dream didn't end until Olivia stabbed all the remaining ghosts in his party. * After gathering everyone we faced Hadernyx himself, who took each our our forms in turn and turned our own abilities against us and mocked the party pointedly. The party did well until Hadernyx finally took the form of Deacon, who's high AC and spell save DC proved hard for them to handle. Mysa'aor shot an arrow - knocking him out of Deacon's form and into his demonic one. * Vahlka smited Hadernyx, slaying him for a time - Mysa'aor talked with us briefly before sending us back to the real world, back in Merlin LaRoth's mansion. CHATZY 4 - "YOU DON'T KNOW ME" NEXT Episode